Wonderful Realizations
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Alice realizes Underland is real the night before facing the Jabberwock. She also goes on to realize other wonderful things.
1. Chapter 1

Wonderful Realizations

Alice was relieved that everyone has managed to escape Salazun Grum after she has been forced to flee on the back of the Bandersnatch with Bayard. Especially the Hatter. In the short few days she'd been in Underland Alice had grown quite fond of the mad man. He seemed to be the only one in this strange land that simply wanted her to be; be who she needed to be. The White Queen kept harping about a champion, in the most gentle way possible of course. But the man in the top hat seemed to know that she would be able to figure it out on her own, and that surprisingly soothed her. She was still in doubt that she would be able to slay the Jabberwok, but she was beginning to feel like the decision was being taken out of her hands.

She was standing on a moonlit balcony at Mamoreal. Before her stretched Underland, sleepy and dark even in the silver light. Every so often she would have a glimpse out of the corner of her eye of bright colors, but they were thin and over in a flash.

"Alice?" a soft voice floated on the night breeze, causing her to stand and turn. It was the Hatter, top hat tucked under his arm. Slowly he joined her, setting his hat on a bench beside him.

"Hello Hatter."

"Tarrant" He smiled gently, darling gap in his teeth. Alice felt a warming in her stomach, a tightening. Every time he smiled at her it seemed to make lightning skitter through her.

"I wondered what your name really was, I just never thought to ask." Alice smiled back at him. Together they stood, shoulder to arm, warm silence falling around them.

"I told you once, many years ago." His eyes, such an amazing green, bore into her brown ones. His voice was quiet and soothing, wrapping around Alice like a blanket.

"That was back when you called Underland Wonderland instead." he continued. "I'm not surprised though, the land was so much more muchier back then."

" _Wonderland?"_ Alice whispered. Memories assaulted her, drowning out the Hatter before her. Scenes from the dream she's had for years flashed behind her eyes. Years of emotions flooded her. Gasping she would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Tarrant.

"Alice?" Tarrant whispered urgently. "Are ye a'right lass?"

Alice slowly came back to herself to find that Tarrant had his strong arms wrapped around her. Her hands were pressed to his chest, her face just under his. His eyes were still green, but there was grey flecking them. His cheekbones were more pronounced at the new angle. His lips, dark and close, were pursed in concern.

"You're real." Alice murmured.

"Ah should hope Ah'm real lass," Tarrant slipped into Outlandish.

Alice felt his breath on her cheek, so very warm. His hands were hot on her back through the light robes she was given to wear. She could feel his heartbeat under her right palm, assuring her that he was very real.

"Yes, but they weren't dreams, they were memories. All of this is real." She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his ascot, tears leaking out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't realize sooner."

"Hush lass." Tarrant ran a hand down her hair. "Ah didn't mean ta dis'tress ye."

Pulling back Alice moved to wipe her eyes, accepting the handkerchief the Hatter handed her with a small smile.

"You didn't Tarrant." She promised, wiping her eyes. "I just can't believe I didn't realize it sooner."

"You were a wee thing back then lass." He reached out and captured a tear she had missed. "I'm not surprised you didn't remember quickly Alice."

"Can you help me?" Alice stood taller, coming to a decision. If she was going to fight, she should know the basics.

"Of course." Tarrant promised, rubbing her tear between his fingers. It was a strangely intimate gesture to Alice.

"Show me how to fight." She glanced back out across Underland. "I know the Vorpal Sword knows what it wants, but I don't want to go in completely defenseless."

Tarrant reached behind him and placed his hat on his head. He then held out his arm. Alice took it and together they walked away from the moonlight.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Alice was sore was an understatement. Tarrant had worked her hard into the early morning hours. While trying to defend yourself from a madman wielding a claymore is different than fighting a Jabberwock (whatever that was, no one would give her specifics), she wanted to be as ready as possible on such short notice. Even Chess and stepped in to add an element of the unknown to the practice. It was difficult, but they didn't go easy on her.

Tarrant's claymore was easily almost as long as Alice was tall. The burl on the hilt of the weapon stopped right at her eye level, the blade long and wickedly sharp. It was a plain sword, full of purpose and without frills. By contrast, the Vorpal Sword was only a few inches longer than her own arm, decorated with opals all down the center of the blade. It was equally deadly, but also beautiful. The advantage, if there was one, was to Alice. While Tarrant had a longer reach, his sword was heavier than hers. She was able to dance and dodge when needed to avoid having her head accidentally cut off. But that put her in the path of Chessur, and the cat was harder to dissuade.

The cat kept vanishing and reappearing at bad intervals, drawing her attention away from Tarrant. He was paying the role of the unknown. Several times he would materialize under her feet, making her trip and nearly fall. Alice was forced to regain her balance quickly, learning how to use momentum to her advantage. Each time she was quicker to recover, and she felt something changing inside her. There was a confidence that was beginning to build. A muchness if you would. Soon Alice was the one driving Tarrant and Chessur back. Her curious nature was letting her soak up their lessons and in turn use them against her two teachers. It was well after the second bell after midnight when the Hatter called an end to their session.

Now Alice stood in what could only be called the War Room. Mirana stood at the head of a large table, a tall knight by her side. He was as dark as she was light. Even his skin was darkly tanned, making his dark brown hair seem almost black and his blue eyes seem electric. But not nearly as electric as Tarrants had been last night. Shivers ran up Alice's spine as she recalled the warmth in his big green eyes, sultry smile on his lips, pushing her to fight back with sword and skill. Mentally she shook her head, wondering where these thoughts were coming from even as she tried to dispel them and focus on what was being said around her.

"This is a battle for the Crown, so there are specific rules we all have to follow." Jahn, the White Knight was saying. "The queen's champions are to enter single combat. To the death. There isn't to be any interference from either side, or the armies will march and full scale war will be upon us."

Alice shifted in her armor, Vorpal Sword and shield strapped to her back. She was immensely grateful for having asked Tarrant for instruction the night before. She flexed her hands nervously and glanced at the Hatter. He had his pale and bandaged hands draped casually over the pommel of his claymore, but she could see the tense way he held his shoulders. He glanced back with a brief smile before returning his attention to the queen. Warmth filled her and she swallowed a sudden lump in her throat. She was moved at how confident he seemed in her; having faith that she would be able to do what was before her.

"Does everyone know what to do?" Mirana asked in general. "Whatever happens, do not let my sister win."

"Can the Bandersnatch come?" Alice found herself asking. She had grown attached to the beast, and felt much more muchier if the intimidating beast was with her. All heads turned to her in surprise.

"The Bandersnatch?" McTwisp quivered. His little pink nose twitched in fear as he looked up at the queen. Mirana on the other hand had a soft smile on her lips and a gleam in her eye. It seemed she knew of Alice's soft spot for the big creature.

"I think he would be delighted to be with you." Mirana glided over to her champions side. "He is a very sweet creature if you treat him right. My sister never learned that quality."

Soon everyone was assembled before the White Castle. Mirana gracefully led the way on her white mare, sitting sidesaddle and ramrod straight. To the Queen's left Alice was perched on top of the Bandersnatch, the creature much larger now that Alice was her Right Proper Size. Marching in between them was Tarrant, naked blade of his claymore flashing in the sunlight. The White Army was marching behind them, along with Mally, Chessur, Bayard, Thackary and MsTwisp. Alice kept her eyes open for anything.

All too soon they were assembled on what seemed to be an overly large chess board, looking across at Iracabeth's army. As the Queen's spoke in the center of the field, Alice moved to stand beside Tarrant. He watched with dark jade green eyes as she readied herself for battle. On her left forearm went the shield and her right hand gripped the Vorpal Sword. His hands tightened on his sword as well. Behind her Alice heard the knights preparing themselves as well. A great roar from across the field caught her attention, and for a brief moment, Alice lost her muchness.

The Jabberwock was a _dragon_. Big, black and very angry. He was hissing and spitting, destroying everything between him and the battlefield. Out of his mouth rushed purple crackling lightning. His wings lifted the dust of decay from the ground, swirling it before him in a vortex. His eyes were blood red and thirsty for blood. Alice went cold and then numb.

"Tarrant, I'm scared." Alice whispered softly, but the madman heard. He tilted his head towards her, but never took his eyes off the dragon.

"Good lass, use it." His voice was becoming Outlandish and his eyes were turning yellow, face grim. "Don'nae let it make ye freeze. Keep yer eyes open an' yer mind sharp. Just like Ah taught ye."

Looking back, Alice thankfully doesn't remember much of the actual battle and slaying of the Jabberwock. There was very little time to think, only react as she tried to not be killed by the monster. She does have two very clear memories though.

Glancing down at the battlefield below, she found Tarrant and Stane in a ferocious swordfight. Hatter had taken his hat off at some point, and his orange hair blazed in the dim sunlight. She saw that the knave and hatter were closely matched, but Tarrant was fighting dirty. He was using his various millner tools to inflict damage on the tall man. Scissors glinted from where they were buried in the knaves shoulder. Numerous straight pins were all over his body, drawing blood and weakening the evil man.

The other was scrambling onto the back of the Jabberwock, needing to gain leverage over the situation. The beast rippled his neck, sending Alice sailing into the air. Quickly she positioned her body and shouted with all the muchness within her,

"Off with your head!"

The Vorpal Sword flashed, slicing right through the neck of the monster with little resistance. With a jolt all activity came to a halt. Every head turned to watch the dragon head bounce down the steps of the tower, rolling to a stop just a few feet from Iracabeth. Weary Alice began to descend from the tower, ears full of the Red Queens screams followed by the sounds of weapons falling to the ground, then Stane begging to be killed. That last part made her speed up, fearful that Tarrant had finally given into the madness. She needn't worry; Tarrant was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps, green eyes full of joy. Once he saw that she was safely back on the ground he gave her a wink and then moved away.

"Caillou Callie!" Then before her very eyes the Hatter turned into a creature of pure magic and movement. Futterwacken. That's all the dance could be. Something of music and movement that plain Alice would never be able to duplicate no matter how hard she tried. She was mesmerized by Tarrant, being drawn ever more into his own world of magic. There was something about the mad, honest and loyal hatter that she was inexplicably drawn to. Suddenly Tarrant stopped whirling and in one quick motion, grabbed Alice's hand. He tugged her to him and planted his lips over hers in a searing kiss.

Alice felt her toes curl as her body lit on fire. Lightning flashed behind her eyes and her blood roared in her ears. Her hand clutched at the lapel of his jacket, afraid that she would lose all strength in her legs. Tarrant still had her other hand in his, and his free arm was wrapped around her, holding her close. His mouth was hot and insistent against hers, pulling her further into the kiss, slippery and powerful. He was all heat and strength, making her want to melt into a puddle at his feet. Alice had never felt such a desire to forget everything around her and focus only on one person. Soon they needed to pull apart to breathe, and the world came crashing back down around them.

"Alice! Alice! Alice!" Dazedly she looked away from the dear face of the man who had just stolen her soul, seeing friends crowded around cheering like mad. She felt herself blushing all the way to the top of her head as Mirana floated over to her, vial of purple liquid in her hand. Tarrant allowed her to step out of his embrace, but he continued to stand close, warm and alive.

"The blood of the Jabberwock." The White Queen handed her the vial. "You have our everlasting gratitude."


	3. Chapter 3

"The blood of the Jabberwock." The White Queen handed her the vial. "You have our everlasting gratitude."

Alice took the strange glass tube, looking at the glowing purple substance in it curiously. For some reason she felt a compulsion to throw it far away, yet a desire to keep it close.

"What is this for?" She looked at the ethereal woman in white, confused.

"It is to do with as you will." Mirana reached out and ran the back of her lily soft hand down Alice's cheek lovingly. "Whatever you wish."

With a shrug Alice slipped the vial into a pouch at her waist. She would think on it later, once she was more rested and clean. And out of the chainmail and armor she had been forced to wear to fight the Jabberwock in. She reached out, seeking Tarrant's hand. She felt his larger hand come to surround her smaller one. She smiled at him as he stepped even closer.

"What I want right now is to get out of this armor, take a bath and sleep for a week."

"Aye lass, you nee'd to be a'restin af'er takin d'own tha Jabberwock." Tarrant kept slipping in and out of his Outlandish brouge, a sure sign that he was weary and needed rest as well.

"Come, let us adjourn to the White Castle." Mirana motioned and her horse was led over to her, the Bandersnatch following behind. "There we will rest and recover from the years of my sister's rule."

Alice climbed up onto the white and black speckled beast tiredly, ready to fall asleep at a moment's notice. She saw Tarrant reach down and pick up his claymore with a grimace, before standing and sliding it into a scabbard across his back. Alice patted the Bandersnatch's neck as she spoke,

"Tarrant, why don't you climb on. Now that I'm my Right Proper Size, I'm sure he can carry the both of us easily."

The beast swished his tail and whuffled softly in agreement. The animal remained crouched as Tarrant swung a long leg over it's back, pulling himself up to sit behind Alice. With is arms being so much longer than hers, the Hatter reached out and grasped handfuls of the animals fur, wrapping Alice in his embrace. With a lumbering shift the beast stood and followed behind Mirana. Soon Alice was having a hard time keeping her eyes open, her head drooping and then popping back up. After the third time Tarrant spoke softly in her ear,

"Sleep Alice, I'll keep you safe."

Some time later Alice opened her eyes to find that she was laying in the bed in the suite Mirana had given her. Judging from the light filtering in through the gauzy curtains it seemed to be early evening. For several minutes she laid in the bed, mind spinning. She, Alice Kingsley, had cut the head off a dragon. Not just any dragon, but the Red Queen's dragon. She still had a tough time coming to grips that she actually saw a dragon, since in her world they are nothing but nonsense and dreams. Then, a man she had only met twice and known for maybe a week, kissed her. She had to admit though, she got along with Tarrant better than anyone else she had ever met.

Tarrant, the Mad Hatter. He was a complex man, full of tenderness and ferocity. He was an enigma in many ways as well. Alice instinctively knew she could trust him, but at the same time she knew there were many secrets about him that made him potentially dangerous. Yet, not dangerous to her. She recalled how in the ruins of his family village, when he became angry with her, he simply sat her down on a tree stump and turned his back on her. Even with his eyes orange with anger and pain, he refused to take it out on her. She would like to get to know the man behind the rainbow eyes more before she returned Aboveland.

The door to the bedroom opened silently and the queen, crown still atop her white hair, poked her head in. Alice smiled and sat up in bed.

"Our champion is awake." Mirana floated over to sit beside the bed, hands actually down at her side for the moment. In private, the queen seemed more human and less ethereal as she had on the battlefield. She also apparently was more prone to relaxing her stature and letting the illusion of queenliness subside.

"How do you feel Alice?"

"Still a little drained with a slight headache, but otherwise I'm fine." At that moment though, Alice's stomach let out a mighty rumble. The blonde blushed while the brown eyed queen smiled. Standing she held out a hand for Alice to take. Once the champion was standing, Mirana reached forward and embraced her softly.

"Let's get you freshened up and down to supper. Your friends are waiting to see you."

"Even Tarrant?"

"Especially him." Mirana smiled.

Alice was surprised at Mirana. The queen helped her dress and worked her long blonde hair into a intricate braided crown. The older woman seemed to be eager to spend time with Alice. Not that she minded, Mirana was so disarming that a person couldn't help falling in love with her. Alice, after an initial hesitation, enjoyed the interaction as well. It reminded her of then she and Margaret were much closer.

Once downstairs Alice was set down at a modestly sized round table. Mirana to her right and Tarrant to her left. Next came Mally, Chessur, Bayard, Thackary and McTwisp with the White Rabbit seated to the right of the Queen. There were all sorts of foods on the table, from roast to pies to tea and everything in between. The table itself was really just a ring of a table around a central table, with a gap between where Mally and Chess were for servants to move about freely. There was room for the servants to move about within the circle of the outer table as well, bringing dished for perusal before replacing the dish on the center table.

"Did you sleep well?" Tarrant murmured to Alice as a servant passed them by with a large bowl of salad. She nodded her head to the young man with the salad and he placed a generous helping on her plate before moving on.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled at him, noticing that his eyes were a turquoise tinged lime. Feeling a thrill run down her spine she quickly squeezed his hand. "Now though, I'm starving."

"Eat then luv, we'll talk later." Again she was enchanted by his adorable gap tooth smile and richly colored lips.

Alice stifled a sigh. As much as a very large part of her wanted to stay, she also knew that she couldn't leave things unresolved at home. There was the matter of answering Hamish. There was her father's company. Then there was her mother who would be worried out of her mind if Alice never came back. She couldn't place much burden on them. She had to go back, even if it was to wrap up that life so she could begin a new one here in Underland.

A new life as a Champion. As Alice. Possibly even as Wife to one very appealing mad man who even now, was keeping an eye on her and making sure she ate enough to regain her strength. No matter what, Alice knew that while the decision was hers alone to make, that she wouldn't be alone in deciding on how to go about making the transition to her new life.

After supper she would speak with Tarrant and figure out just exactly what it was that her heart was wanting.


	4. Chapter 4

It was another clear beautiful night as Alice and Tarrant spent time together. Side by side they strolled through the moonlit gardens, speaking of typical nonsensical things. Alice was using the time to work up her muchness and speak to Tarrant about their possible future. The Hatter, on the other hand, seemed at peace, telling her anecdotes and stories of life in Underland. Midnight tea parties, chess games with life size pieces, wonderful winter holidays with ice skating and snowball fights. It all seemed so amazingly perfect. Until Iracabeth usurped the crown from Mirana, then things went downhill quickly. Things with Tarrant went downhill also, his eyes turning dark and his voice becoming Outlandish.

"Guddler's scuttish cuckler grine twocon guggling slurking gurple borgle mork …"

"Tarrant!" Alice turned to face the man, hands on his shoulders, eyes staring into his. Quickly they changed from flame orange to bright lime green with a ring of turquoise around them.

"I'm fine." He sighed and sat down on one of the benches nearby, like a puppet who'd had their strings cut. Alice moved to sit beside him, tucking a leg underneath her skirts the way she used to when she was younger. "I just never expected for it to be over. What do I do now? I've led the Resistance for the last eleven years."

"You can do and be anything you want." Alice took one of his scarred and bandaged hands into hers. His palms were broad and strong, remarkably unmarred compared to his fingers. The lines in his skin were deep though, a sign that he had lived life to the fullest and gave everything he had.

"What of you Alice?" He asked quietly, as if he was afraid of her answer. His free hand reached out and tipped her face up to his. Tarrant's eyes were a deep turquoise now, no sign of lime green to be found.

"That's what I'm not sure about." The blonde woman sighed, frowning. Tarrant's thumb began stroking her cheek lovingly. She blinked up at him and wished with all her heart she could stay.

"You don't have to decide now." The Hatter's voice was barely a whisper now, enticing her closer. "Time likes to do things differently between worlds. You'll find that if and when you go back, there likely won't have been any time to pass."

"I do have things that I need to do up there Tarrant. Things that shouldn't be left for long." She smiled gently at him. "And yet, I don't want to leave you."

"Oh Alice."

Tarrant's velvety soft lips teased hers, kissing ever so softly. It was a permission kiss, asking of there could be more between them. Alice answered by wrapping her hands around his neck, leaning into him eagerly. Soon the two future lovers were lost in their own little world, unwilling to break the fragile and heady magic wrapping around the both of them. Somehow they had shifted to where Alice was sitting across Tarrant's lap, making it easier for their mouths and hands to wander. There was a scorching heat arcing between them, nearly lighting up the night around them. Soon though, propriety forced them apart before someone stumbled upon them. Knowing their luck, it would be Chess that would find them.

"I don't want you to leave either my sweetness." Tarrant smoothed her hair lovingly. Closing his brilliant violet eyes he took a deep breath. When he opened them they were again lime with turquoise flecks floating in them. "But I understand that there are things that you need to do."

"I wish you could go with me." Alice confessed recklessly.

"He can." Mirana's voice floated over to them. The ethereal woman stepped out from the hedge maze on the opposite side of the clearing from them. "And no, I only heard your last sentence. However, I would be delighted in Our Champion and Greatest Leader decided to join their lives."

"Um …." Alice blushed as Tarrant wrapped his arm around her, thankful that she had removed herself from his lap. "Tarrant can go Above?"

"Yes." The Queen settled herself on the other side of the Hatter. She patted the man on the knee with a pale hand. "There is no need to fear Hatter, you'll be completely fine."

Alice knew his eyes must have turned grey, giving away his emotions.

"I can go topside with Alice?" His voice was curious and troubled. His fingers threaded through Alice's, feeling amazingly right.

"Yes. Alice will need you by her side. She's different now, and things will be difficult for her. She is more than the people in her world." The White Queen explained. "She has never been like those Above. She is Underlandian now by virtue of having proven herself worthy. Underland claims who it will. Just so, Underland doesn't like to let go of it's people easily. Alone she would be vulnerable, but with you by her side Tarrant, We need not fear for your safety."

Alice sat stunned. She was Underlandian? Sparkling wonder filled her as her thoughts flitted from one topic to another in quick bursts. Dreams she had never even thought possible seemed within reach. A life of purpose, not just that of wife, mother and housekeeper. She gazed at Tarrant with new eyes. Yes, she would be a wife and mother, but here, here she wouldn't be invisible. She would be a partner in every way.

"Is that what you want sweetness?" Tarrant asked, bristling with energy at the prospect of a new adventure. Alice couldn't help but see the echo of another question in his multi colored eyes.

"Yes, my Hatter." She smiled up into his face. "I would feel ever so much better with you by my side."

"Wonderful!" Mirana clapped her hands once as she stood. "I will make the preparations. Take all the time you need and let me know when you are ready to venture Above. Pleasant dreams and Fairfarren."

Tarrant spoke as soon as he was sure that the queen was no longer in earshot.

"Alice, my Alice." He stood and pulled her into his arms and against his lean body. "I have something crazy wonderful to say." His eyes were vibrant electric purple, nearly glowing in the night.

"Okay." Alice replied, arms sliding up around his neck again. She wasn't able to stop touching the man of magic and life in front of her. He was almost like an addiction, and she knew that before long, she would be irrevocably ensnared in his power. She also knew she would love every minute of it.

"Iloveyou,andIwanttospendforeverwithyou."

The words came tumbling out so quickly, Alice had a difficult time at first. Quickly though, his words sank in and made her smile. She could feel his heart racing under her hand and it seemed like he had gotten warmer. She felt as if she were in a fairy tale.

"I love you too Tarrant. As wild and crazy as it seems, I've come to love you in just a few short days."

"My dear sweet Alice." Tarrant dipped his head so that the brim of his top hat blocked out the moonlight, eyes deliciously close to hers. "I've loved you since the first time you came to Underland. It was just different then is all."

"I'm glad you will be going with me Aboveland." Alice confessed. "I wasn't looking forward to going back up there and having to figure out how to get back home to you and Underland."

Their lips touched softly, sealing their bargain and their love.

"I'll always be there to guide you back home."


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Alice was on her way back to Aboveland. This time however, she wasn't traveling by rabbit hole, but by mirror. Mirrors, according to Mirana, were a source of great power and magic. The strongest individual mirrors were so powerful, that they didn't need to be linked to another mirror to make a portal. They opened their own doors, doors that were invisible unless you knew what to look for. Alice and Tarrant would be traveling by Mirana's own powerful, secret mirror. They were to tell no one of how they were to be traveling. Only Mirana and McTwisp were to know. Alice suspected Chessur knew; you couldn't keep a secret without the cat finding out. Not that there was a worry though, the cat was notoriously reticent when it came to the secrets he knew.

"Do not tarry long, my friends." Mirana warned as they stood in a small, dim chamber that was accessible only by going through the queen's apartments. Candles did they best they could to hold back the darkness, flickering furiously.

"Aboveland had very little magic to sustain you." The White Queen's voice echoed softly in the small space. "You will first become faded and less bright, otherwise you will draw too much upon your reserves and lose your life spark. Do not waste time though. You will have two days before you are to be back in Underland before you perish."

Feeling a coil of anticipation in her stomach Alice nodded. Tarrant squeezed her hand gently. She was so thankful that he was going with her and as she smiled up into the face of the man she loved, Alice knew that she, they, were doing the right thing.

Tarrant was dressed more moderately than usual, his pants and coat matching dark burgundy with navy seams. He had his flaming orange hair pulled back low, matching a gentleman's fashion of wearing longer hair tied back. He was still pale and always would be due to his profession, but over the last several days, his flamboyant coloring had evened out, a sign that he was recovering from the years of stress at leading the Resistance. Ever present was his battle worn and carefully loved top hat.

Alice, on the other hand, was dressed almost exactly as she was when she first fell down the rabbit hole. Only this dress had been made with care and devotion by her beloved Hatter. The dress was ice blue with snowy white trim, with darker navy details. The back of the dressed looked to be corseted, but it was an illusion. Tarrant had designed the dress to actually button up the front. The material was luxurious and having been cut to her exact measurements, needed no support to hold her small frame. Her golden curls were pinned up in a more sophisticated style than before, with thick ringlets falling to brush her shoulders.

"Fairfarren."

Together they stepped into the large rectangular mirror. Cold knifed through Alice, chilling her to the bone. Before she could gasp, it was over in a heartbeat. Her and Tarrant stood blinking in the watery afternoon sunlight, senses returning to them. First was sound. Animals talked to one another as the wind rustled in the trees. Faintly they heard the voices and music from the botched engagement party. Then their vision came back to them as did the rest of them.

"Are you ready?" Alice took a deep breath and let it out, Tarrant watching her closely. His concern made her fall even more in love with him. She reached out and gently touched his cheek. He leaned into her and smiled.

"Yes." Astoundingly she was. "Ready to finish this life and return home with you."

To say that everyone was taken aback by Alice and Tarrant stepping out of the hedge maze would have been an understatement. Several people exclaimed in surprise, drawing the attention of Lord and Lady Ascot, Hamish, Margaret and Helen. They were all gathered in front of the gazebo where Alice had left Hamish, and the only one that didn't look like they had smelled something foul was Lord Ascot.

"Alice!?" Several voices shouted at once, with varying degrees of inflection. Again Tarrant squeezed her hand gently.

"Hello." Alice managed to smile, though it was a shadow of a smile compared to the ones Underground.

"Just who is this - this - this - ragamuffin you are so scandalously attached to?" Lady Ascot was practically shouting, even though she knew ladies didn't shout.

"Tarrant Hightop, madame." He let go of Alice to sweep his hat off his head and offer a bow to them all. "Royal Milliner, Captain of Her Majesty's Guard, and Tea Connoisseur."

"A hatter?" Margaret gasped, looking horrified.

"Tailor as well." Alice added darkly, feeling ire rise in her at the dismissive tone in her sister's voice. "My dress is his design and creation."

"Terribly haughty and frivolous." Hamish sniffed, nose pointing so high in the air that Alice fancied that if she looked hard enough, she would be able to see all the way to his brain. Her patience snapped.

"That, Hamish Ascot, is precisely why I will not marry you."

The crowd behind them gasped and voices started to murmur. Lady Ascot turned a deep scowl on Alice as her face began to change colors. It briefly reminded Alice of how Iracabeth's whole head would flush when she was angry. Beside her she heard Tarrant smother a snort.

"You are prickish and entirely too hung up on yourself." Alice continued, not caring about her reputation or how it would reflect on her mother and sister. She had found her muchness, and hang it all, she was going to use it. "You are rude and insufferable. You smell of horrid garlic for your digestion and you let your mother pick your clothes."

Alice then turned to her sister, softening her tone slightly. Margaret had smoothed her face, but her eyes were still troubled.

"Margaret. Be happy but be wary. Things aren't as they seem around you. I have never wanted what you have, but now I have everything I have ever wanted."

Next came her mother, and Alice's heart broke slightly. Helen was once a tall, proud woman with the brightest of eyes, but ever since her husband had passed, she seemed to be a pale reflection of that glorious woman.

"Don't worry about me mother. I will be happy and safe. I have a queen to vouch for me and an army to protect me."

"Not that the Champion needs the army to protect her." Tarrant interjected. Alice smiled as the people before her blanched.

"True, darling. Mother, you won't have to worry about me. I'll find a way to let you know how I'm doing, but I don't belong here. I never have. Father knew and understood."

Now it was Lord Ascot's turn. He was always such a dear man; almost like a second father to her. It was her time to step up and lay out the last pieces Charles Kingsley had wanted.

"Lord Ascot."

"Alice dear?" The older gentleman's smile was genuine and tender. He was happy to see Alice finally fitting in her own skin. He knew she would be a force to be reckoned with once she found who she was.

"You and I have business to discuss." Alice slipped her arm through Tarrant's.

"Indeed?" He motioned for the mannor. "Then let us adjourn."

The three of them left the others standing before the gazebo, shocked and not knowing what to say or do in the face of such a turn around. Alice was forceful but gentle and backed by a man who looked like he could take on an army without blinking an eye. While the crowd dispersed, no one noticed the clear gleam in 'crazy' Aunt Imogene's eye or the bemused smile on Helen Kingsley's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Lord Ascot led them inside to his study. The room was warm and welcoming unlike the rest of the Ascot Manor, which was run by his wife. Books lined each wall, the shelves only stopping for the door, fireplace and window; butting right up to the edges of the door and window while stopping a safe distance away from the fireplace. It was paneled in dark wood, but the large picture window allowed more than enough light to pour into the room.

"You said you had business to discuss with me, my dear?" Lord Ascot asked once they were seated. He sat behind his oak desk while Alice and Tarrant sat in the two wingback chairs before him. His eyes were kind and smile easy as he regarded the two people before him.

Alice leaned forward, emboldened by Tarrant's presence to outline her plan, a plan based on her father's ideas. On the desk was a map, red dots indicating trading posts for the company. There were a few dozen scattered across the parchment, but Alice's eyes were drawn to a glaringly blank spot on the map.

"My father told me he planned to expand his trade route to Sumatra and Borneo," Alice began, glancing up at Lord Ascot before running her fingers along the inked lines of the map. "However I don't think he was looking far enough. Why not go all the way to China?"

Lord Ascot was nodding while Tarrant looked on, eyes studying the map intensely. His years as Commander of the Resistance had taught him how to commit a map to memory. Alice smiled at his innate curiosity.

"It's vast, the culture is rich, and we have a foothold in Hong Kong. To be the first to trade with China, can you imagine it?"

It was almost a bittersweet excitement to Alice. She was thrilled to be sharing and expanding on her father's dreams, but it wouldn't be a dream she would see come to pass. She was returning to Underland with Tarrant. She suspected that she would be able to come and visit occasionally, but it wouldn't be often enough to really appreciate the effort going into the company. On the other hand though, she felt relief at knowing she wouldn't have to shoulder any of the responsibility of taking care of such a vast network of outposts and workers. It was bittersweet, but exactly what she really wanted.

"You know," Lord Ascot smiled as he reached out to place a marker where Alice had rested her fingers. "If anybody else had said that to me, I'd say, "You've lost your senses". But I've seen that look before."

He and Alice shared a smile, remembering the adventurer her father was.

"Interesting." Murmured Tarrant, drawing Alice's attention to him.

"What's the matter Tarrant?" She reached out and laid her hand over his scarred and bandaged one. It was a soothingly intimate gesture for the both of them, as familiar as if they had been touching each other all their lives. Her heart swelled with love for her mad man.

"You are more like your father than you know." The hatter smiled charmingly, eyes bright even though they were somewhat faded in the world Above.

"Your man is right Alice. He'd be proud of the woman you have become." Lord Ascot clapped his hands softly.

"So, tell me all about your adventure that led you to today. I imagine it is quite a story to tell."

Smiling Alice told her tale, starting with so long ago when she first tumbled down the rabbit hole. She told him fantastical tales and Tarrant supplied his own Underlandian experiences as well. They toned down the real danger, not wanting to frighten the man unnecessarily. Alice watched the older man's face for any sign that he thought she was insane, but she found none. Then again, with Tarrant sitting beside her relating the same stories, it was difficult to prove that they were in the wrong. Or delusional.

"I gather that you will be returning to this … Underland?"

"Yes, my lord." Alice smiled as Tarrant reached out and squeezed her hand. "You know I've never really belonged here. Down there, I can be me without anyone judging me."

"You know your mother and sister will want answers. They also won't believe what you just told me either." Lord Ascot was astute, mind sharp and clever. Alice was thankful to have such a gentleman as her friend.

"Poppycock." Tarrant huffed. "Why wouldn't they believe us?"

Alice sighed and knew there was only one thing that would make them change their mind. It was highly inappropriate for her to ask it, but there was no way around it. In her world, there was only one way a woman could escape the clutches of her family. Marriage.

"They don't have imagination, sir." Lord Ascot shrugged. "They are creatures of logic and knowledge. If they can't explain it or find any information regarding it, then it doesn't exist to them."

"Tarrant." Alice said softly, drawing the gaze of the man she adored to her. In this world, his eyes were a bright sky blue, unchanging. His sincerity still shone through however. Innocent and child-like.

"Yes, my Alice?"

"Will you marry me?"

Tarrant stared at her for a moment before a large smile split his face and laughter filled the air.

"My Alice, that's not how it's done. There are all these traditions not only of Underland, but the Hightopp clan as well. Once we are home we will have to go through them before we can be wed."

Alice felt her hopes crash, but Lord Ascot spoke up.

"I have something that might help."

Reaching down he unlocked one of the drawers on his desk and removed a small black case, sitting it in front of him. He then unlocked it as well, opening it and digging through the contents of it. Alice and Tarrant watched curiously. The Hatter's thumb was stroking the back of her left hand, unconsciously rubbing along her ring finger. Her heart thudded fast, excited at the thought of joining her life to the mad man forever.

"Here we go, just what I was looking for."

He held out his hand to Tarrant, and once the hatter reached out his hand, he dropped a ring into the man's palm. Lord Ascot locked the case and put it away as Alice and Tarrant studied the ring. Colors flashed across a cabochon set stone, fiery rainbows chasing each other across it's surface. Alice gasped, having never seen one in person before. Tarrant though brought the ring close, turning it this way and that, making the colors shift effortlessly.

"It's like my eyes." She heard him mutter to himself and smiled.

"A Black Opal from Australia. Flawless and one of the largest cut stones to ever be made." Lord Ascot stated proudly. "I was going to give it to you as a gift when you married Hamish. I think though, it shall be a wedding present."

Tarrant lifted her left hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, lips warm and soft. He slipped the ring onto her finger and a tingle went down Alice's spine. Magic sparkled at the edges of her vision. Ignoring Lord Ascot she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Tarrant's lips, sealing the magic.


	7. Chapter 7

After several hugs and well wishes from Lord Ascot, Alice and Tarrant walked arm in arm back out into the early evening air. Alice knew that the ring now on the hand that was tucked into Tarrant's arm flashed like a beacon, bright and happy.

"I'm sorry about how this all is happening so quickly Tarrant." Alice gripped his bicep as he lead them back through the gardens, strolling slowly. His quick eyes were darting back and forth, taking everything in. At her words though, he pulled her to a stop and tilted her chin up to look in her eyes.

"My sweet Alice." His voice wrapped around her as she lost herself in his eyes. There was a slight, crooked smile on his lips.

"I was planning on proposing to you once we were back in Underland." He shrugged. "We just stepped the timing up is all."

He held her hand up to the light, tilting the ring. It sparked in the light, bright and alive. Rainbows splashed everywhere, dazzling Alice. Her heart was ringing in her ears. Tarrant wanted to marry her? Make her his wife? The mother of his children years down the road? Alice wanted that with every breath she took. She smiled up into his face, tears pooling in her eyes. She was going to get her dreams after all. Reaching up on her tiptoes she pressed a kiss to his red lips, heat filling her from such a simple touch.

"Alice Kingsley!"

With a slight gasp Alice broke away from Tarrant, slipping her hand into his. She felt his thumb caress the back of her hand as her mother and sister stormed up to the two of them, Lowell and the remaining two Ascots following. Anger, confusion and disbelief swirled in the air. Luckily the rest of the guests of the garden party had departed. She felt Tarrant squeeze her hand and whisper,

"Courage luv."

"Hello mother." Alice took a deep breath and waited for the fallout.

"Strumpet." Lady Ascot hissed, reaching out to slap Alice, but Tarrant was quicker. Striking like a snake, he closed his hand around the other woman's wrist, blocking her blow. The woman struggled briefly before the Hatter let her go, his stance protective and angry.

"How dare you raise a hand to the Champion?" Tarrant's normally warm voice was cold, colder than when he slipped into Outlandish. Cruel in tone he seemed to tower over the assembled party, his madness coming through. "If this were Underland Mirana would have your neck in a noose."

Alice quickly stepped up and placed a hand on her fiance's arm, stilling his movements and quieting his anger. She didn't need him losing control topside. She needed him to keep his cool and be calm for her sake. They still had a ways to go before they reached the mirror portal. Fear washed over the faces of the people in front of her, not knowing what to make of the man at her side. Alice knew she would spend the rest of her life learning the man next to her.

"Tarrant, please." Alice didn't take her eyes off the people before her, but she felt Tarrant relax and slip his arm about her shoulders.

"Alice, you can't possibly want anything to do with the mad man!" Margaret scolded, face ashen and drawn tight.

"Please, sister. I am happy." Alice said earnestly. "Like before; I have never wanted what you want. I want adventure and discoveries and new things. Riddles and puzzles. Imagination and freedom. I won't find that here."

"But you'll find it with this ragamuffin?" Hamish scoffed. It took everything she had to not roll her eyes.

"You honestly think I would find it with you, Hamish Ascot?" Alice shook her head and raised her left hand to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes, knowing full well that the ring on her finger would be seen.

"No, Hamish." She shook her head, watching the emotions flash across the faces of the people in front of her. "You would suck the life out of me."

"Where did you get that ring?" Lady Ascot inquired sharply as Lord Ascot stepped up behind her.

"I gave it to her." The older gentleman answered. "It's a gift; one I knew her father would want her to have."

Alice knew that she and Tarrant needed to leave. The longer they lingered, the more opportunity the people surrounding them would have at questioning them and stalling them. Looking up at Tarrant she squeezed his arm and tilted her head. Alice wanted nothing more than to leave and never look back. Aboveland was draining her, sucking the magic from her very blood. Each moment that her and the Hatter were topside drained a little of her energy.

"Fairfarren all. Alice and I have an appointment to keep." Tarrant led Alice away, calling back over his shoulder. "I would say, 'nice to meet you', but that would be a lie."

"Mother!" Alice called back. "I will find a way to let you know how I am doing, I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

It was so good to be back in Underland. Alice sighed as she rolled over in her plush bed, snuggling into her fluffy pillow, listening to the castle waking as the sun rose in the sky. Mirana had insisted she stay in the castle, proclaiming with a small smile that she viewed the blonde haired Champion as a sort of sister. She had also gushed over the 'engagement' ring, turning Alice's hand this way and that in the sunlight of the courtyard, Chess floating in the air beside her head, curiouser that he was willing to admit.

Jahn, who had been sitting with the Queen when Tarrant and Alice arrived back, had clapped Tarrant on the shoulder and offered his congratulations. It was a widely known secret that the White Queen and her White Knight were in a delicate courtship, the two of them having kept each other safe during Iracabeth's reign. It was a mature relationship without need to label it, until the time was right for Jahn to become the White King to his lovely Queen.

Tarrant, ever the sweet gentleman, had escorted Alice to her chambers. WIth a light kiss on the forehead, he whispered,

"Sleep well, my love. I will see you on the morrow after we have regained our muchness from having been Aboveland."

It was the look in his eyes though, that made her smile into the morning sunlight though. His eyes had been a bright glowing violet, and his smile had been utterly wicked. He looked like he wanted to eat her up and would enjoy every minute of it. There was an answering shuddering clench that swept through her from head to toe, but before she could say anything, he stepped back, turning to stride down the corridor.

"Alice?" Mirana's voice was accompanied by a light knock. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Alice slid out of bed and pulled her sky blue robe on over her cream nightdress. Mirana swept in with a smile on her crimson lips, brown eyes warm. After a hug and a kiss on both cheeks the two women made themselves comfortable on the balcony, settling into the cushioned seats that sat in the warm light.

"How was your trip Aboveland?" Mirana inquired. "Did you get everything taken care of that you needed to?"

"Yes." Alice had to laugh, relieved that it was all over. "I also got to speak my mind for once in my life. I'm afraid not everyone liked what I had to say."

Mirana covered her mouth as she sniggered, eyes bright before saying,

"I take it muchness isn't common in your world?"

"Not for women, no." Alice rolled her eyes. "We are expected to be quiet, have children and run the household."

"Goodness." The queen shook her head. "No wonder you have flourished so well here in Underland. Now, to your engagement! Tell me all about it."

Alice smiled and told her, warmed by the love and acceptance of Underland's Queen. Here was the sister that she had always longed for. One who loved her openly and smiled easily. Margaret, once having reached the age to begin thinking of marriage, had become dour and uninteresting. Alice went on to relay the other events that had happened during the brief journey above. As they spoke Alice moved to dress for the day, slipping into an electric green and black ensemble that one of Tarrant's apprentices had made for her while she was gone.

The dress was cut simple, letting the boldness of the colors accentuate. The skirt fell to just below knee length, with only a light petticoat underneath to make the silhouette fall appropriately. The bodice boning was similar to the dress she had worn Aboveland, so there was no need for a corset. Mirana pulled her thick hair up into a woven crown, tendrils escaping to ease the severeness of the hairstyle.

Once done, arm in arm, the women made their way to the dining room. It was the small one that she had dined in before, the main dining hall used for larger events than those that revolved around the handful of people that regularly came to meals in the palace. McTwisp and Chessur joined them, the group a lively affair as the servants opened the doors for the Queen. Tarrant was already wandering about the room, hands clasped behind his back and muttering to himself. Alice smiled, heart full of love for her Outlandish hatter.

"Alice!" Tarrant smiled brightly at them before bowing. "Mirana. Sleep well ladies?"

"Hello Tarrant." The Queen smiled and released Alice's arm, sly smile on her crimson lips. "Yes, I did. Don't mind me, I'm sure the two of you have missed each other."

"Good morning Tarrant." Alice stretched up on her tip toes and pressed a quick soft kiss to his lush lips before pulling back with a smile. A thrill ran through her as his eyes flashed violet before returning to the content turquoise they tended to be now. The frenzied greens that indicated agitation faded with the war, only creeping in every now and then.

"Good to see you back to your old self Tarrant." Chess twirling over in midair as he approached them, tail flicking back and forth.

"It is good to be back, old friend." Tarrant led Alice to the table, settling her before seating himself. It was a completely polite gesture, but to Alice it felt like something more. Almost a way of him physically expressing his intent to make sure she was taken care of and well provided for as his wife.

Conversation flowed around Alice as servants filled her plate and glass, stomach rumbling. Her trip above had depleted her greatly, and she needed to recharge. A good night's sleep went a long way to fixing the problem, but a hearty breakfast was sure to fuel her through the rest of her morning. Tarrant kept glancing at her, lips curled into a delicious smile even as he conversed with those around them.

"Alice, will you and Tarrant begin the courtship and engagement rituals?" McTwisp asked, pulling Alice out of her thoughts.

"I would imagine so." She replied, glancing around at the faces of her friends. "I don't know what they are though."

"No fear. Tarrant as well as the rest of us will help you." Mirana smiled. Alice had no idea what she was getting herself into.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice literally had no idea what was in store for her. Between Underlandian traditions and those of the Hightopp Clan, it would be a miracle if her and Tarrant ever made it to the altar.

Underlandian custom dictated an engagement period of no shorter than six months, to give the families time to learn how to mesh. This was usually extended farther by the parents of those getting married, time not being a real hinderance to creatures and citizens who had much longer life spans than normal humans. Once anyone or anything in Underland reached maturity, their aging would slow down to a quarter of what it would be if they weren't Underlandian. This was also true for anyone Underland laid claim to, such as Alice. She would now have an extended life to share with Tarrant and everyone else in Underland.

Mirana, with a knowing smile, declared to the assembled council,

"It is a time for celebration and merriment. In light of the long battle we have finally won, I will allow the courtship duration to be reduced to six weeks compared to six months. This will give Us enough time to plan and prepare a most spectacular wedding."

Alice was shocked, as was McTwisp, who hyperventilated and passed out in the middle of the proceedings, scandalized by the change of tradition. Glancing to her side where Tarrant seemed always present, she spied a self satisfied smirk on his lips and his eyes a swirling mix of lime and turquoise. It was a hooded expression, one Alice had not seen before. She knew his eyes meant that he was happily anticipating something, but what, she wasn't sure. Everything in her stilled and clenched when Tarrant turned that hypnotic gaze upon her, watching as violet began to thread into the mix.

Oh.

Courtiers had whispered when they thought no one could hear them. Whispers of the things the mad man could do to a woman just by his touch alone. While he wasn't known to sleep around, Tarrant did have a reputation as a lover. The few women he had spent time with liked to compare notes in the corners of rooms and in the gardens, their quiet voices drifting to curious ears. Alice felt heat sweep through her, knowing that she would soon be the only woman Tarrant would look at in such a manner. The other women mattered not; he was hers just as much as she was his.

Other Underlandian customs were similar to those Above. Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue. Tossing the garter and bouquet. The first dance.

The ones required of Tarrant's family didn't seem that extreme either really, they just had more meaning to them. Squimberry picking, where even Jahn and Mirana participating. A midnight tea party where the entire castle stayed up toasting the couple and sharing stories of the Tarrant they had known before the war. The groom making the bride a gift. In this case, it was a beautiful, ivory and forest green top hat with pearl topped pins and utterly soft Jab Jab bird feathers. There was, however, an addition that Tarrant had insisted upon.

He wanted to make her wedding dress.

"Tarrant, you know that isn't how things are done." Mirana chided, her usually warm brown eyes having cooled, her lips set in a firm line. Alice was watching the Hatter and his Queen argue back and forth in an empty throne room late one afternoon.

"Since when have you cared about how things are done?" Tarrant snapped, eyes edging toward orange. His big hands were clenched at his sides as he stalked back and forth before the throne.

"Since I became Queen of Underland." Mirana stood and sat her crown on the cushion of the chair. Neither the queen or the hatter noticed that Chessur materialized under the crown, wearing it with impunity while flicking the tip of his tail. Alice smiled and shook her head at the cat, but he simply grinned back at her before turning his expressive eyes back to the other two people in the room.

"This will be the first wedding since Iracabeth's. We need to follow traditions." Mirana touched Tarrant's arm, making him stop and look at her. "It will bring familiarity to the people. A sense that things are back on track to the way they are supposed to be."

"Tarrant." Alice decided to speak up, coming up to the two of them and touching the side of her beloved's face. Sighing he turned to look at her, lips brushing the palm of her hand. She smiled softly.

"You fought too hard and long to sabotage this now, my darling. You fought to have Underland free of Iracabeth and returned to the traditions of old. You've told me that yourself." Now his fiery orange eyes slipped closed, leaning into her touch. "We need to do this. To do it the right way. It's already enough that Mirana did as you requested and shortened the engagement period."

"How did you know Tarrant asked me?" Mirana's voice betrayed her shock even if her face didn't.

"The way he looked at me after you said it." Alice laughed smugly. "I'm learning to read my Hatter almost as well as he can read me."

"Really" Tarrant perked up at that thought, momentarily forgetting his desire to make her wedding dress. "Ah, lass, I look forward to it."

Mirana sighed and clasped her hands together softly, indulgent smile on her lips. Alice moved to pull away, but Tarrant slid his arms around her and hugged her tight. Alice felt her face warm as the queen merely watched them, giddiness practically pouring off her. She was still getting used to such open displays of affection. Giving in she snuggled deeper into the Hatters embrace, inhaling his magical scent.

"Ver' well, yer majesty." Tarrant sighed, Outlindish slipping into his voice. "One of yer royal dressmakers can make my wife's weddin' dress."

"Excellent!" Mirana turned and scooped her crown up off Chessur's head, leaning down and placing a kiss on his head in it's place. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have things to tend to. Chess, no claws on the throne."

Nodding Tarrant led Alice out into the gardens, the sun beginning to dip into the western ocean. The air was cooler outside than it had been inside, causing Alice to shiver slightly. The man beside her slipped his jacket off and draped it across her shoulders, his scent surrounding her even more now. The silk inside was warm from his body heat.

"Ah've missed you lass." Tarrant said once they were far from the regular paths the courtiers took, warm fingers wrapped around hers. His brouge made her feel light and giddy inside.

"I haven't gone anywhere Tarrant." Alice looked up into his face. His lips were turned up into a light smirk, his eyes a mix of turquoise and violet with a ring of lime around the pupil. He pulled their joined hands up to his lips, placing a warm, soft kiss on the back of her hand before tugging her close.

Alice went willingly, having missed his kisses in recent days. They hadn't had a chance to really be alone in nearly two weeks, always having people around. Now though, lost deep in the gardens, they were stealing a moment for themselves. Tarrant's lips were warm and moist while his tongue was wet and insistent, slipping into her mouth, tasting her deeply. Eyes closed, Alice slid her hands up into his fiery hair, knocking his top hat off. He heard it land softly, but the man in her arms made no move to even see about his precious relic. His hands and arms, strong and hot, were wrapped around her tightly, pressing her close to his hard body hidden by layers of cloth. He tasted of magic and spiced tea, of man and darkness. He was a drug she was becoming addicted to, a flavor she found herself wanting more and more during the day. He kissed her like a man starving, wanting to eat her whole.

"There's the Alice Ah have missed." Tarrant pulled away to murmur before dipping his head and pressing his lips to her neck.

It felt as if the Hatter had poured hot tea into her. She felt all hot and heavy, wanton and fluid. Her mind was fogged over and her hands were everywhere. His shoulders were wide and strong under the fine cotton of his shirt. His hair tangled around her fingers. His scent wrapped around her, drowning out the smell of the roses and earth that surrounded them. She felt like she was being cherished and possessed all at the same time. Time had no meaning to them as they were lost in each other. Hot kisses scalded her skin, making her open bleary eyes to look up into the sunset tinted sky.

Big green eyes blinked and white teeth flashed.

"Chessur!" Alice squeaked, voice raw with passion. Tarrant let her go so swiftly Alice nearly fell on her rump. The man turned and swatted at the floating apparition to no avail.

"Scoundrel of a nuisance!" Outlandish flowed, turning the hatter into a whirling dervish of arms and legs. Alice though, had a hard time fighting the giggles. Soon her laughter floated in the air, making the man and cat stop fighting and join in the merriment.


	10. Chapter 10

Six weeks flew by in the blink of an eye. Alice's days were filled with preparations. Mirana's staff did the most of the work, under the watchful eye of Alice and Mirana. The colors that were chosen for the wedding were ivory and forest green, china blue accents adding a third color to soften the palate. The wedding would take place in the grand hall, the doors leading to the balcony and gardens thrown open wide to allow as many of Underlands citizens as possible witness the first wedding of the New Age.

The cake was a marble of squimberry and vanilla, the colors swirling together beautifully. Covered in white icing and accented with blue flowers and green vines it was a perfect blend of all the colors that were chosen. Most appropriately, standing atop the cake were two top hats. They were perfect replicas of Tarrant's relic and the new hat that he had made for his bride. Alice thought it was completely adorable, but was sad at the thought that they would be destroyed after the wedding.

"Oh, no." McTwisp chattered. "Tarrant made them. They are as real as any other hat he has made. He wanted to apologize for the outburst regarding your dress, so he made the hats to top the cake."

Tears leaked out of her eyes at the utter thoughtfulness of the man she would be marrying the next day. A handkerchief was dangled in her line of sight by a floating Chess while Bayard's pups, who were half grown, tried to capture the floating cat's' tail. Just as before, the laughter of the Champion rang true through the halls of the castle.

While Alice was meeting with the dressmakers, she knew Tarrant was gone from the castle most days leading up to the wedding. He was out at the windmill repairing his home and making it ready for them to move into once they were married. They would always have a suite of rooms designated as theirs in the castle, but they also needed some place to call their own away from the eyes and intrigue of the court. They were simple people, wanting nothing more than to spend forever together. Mally and Thackery were helping, Chess popping in every now and then to keep things lively. It did Alice's heart good to know what the trio could never be completely separated. Tarrant needed them almost as much as he needed her. She was his future, but they were his past and were able to understand him in ways she may never be able to.

The dress took up the most of Alice's time. There were so many things that she had to put her foot down on. Mirana wanted huge skirts and an imperial train, beading and lace everywhere. The seamstress wanted to make the dress so tight Alice would pass out from being unable to breathe. The designer wanted Alice in ruffle upon ruffle, turning her into a giant cupcake. In the end, it was a compromise of sorts.

Ivory with snow white detailing, the dress was a work of art. The bodice was sleeveless and satin, with an overskirt attached to sweep down her right side. The skirt was full, but not overly so; similar in fullness to the curtain dress Alice had worn at Salazun Grum. The satin underneath was ivory, but the lace dripping over it was pure white, the contrast absolutely stunning to behold. There was no train or veil, but the back of the dress was just long enough to drape beautifully when worn, caressing the floor like a butterfly. Sleeves of sheer lace covered her arms in a cropped jacket style, to be worn during the ceremony and removed for the reception. Her hair was to be pulled back from her face, but left to hang down her back. To top it all off was the beautiful hat Tarrant hat had made her.

"Perfect." Mirana sighed happily as Alice looked herself over in the mirror. There was a sense of peace settling over her now, knowing that all the planning was done. All that was left is for her to sleep the night away and then tomorrow at mid morning she would become Alice Hightopp.

Early the next morning Alice's rooms were invaded by what seems to be every woman in the castle. Mirana was ringleader over it all, giving commands and orders in her soft voice that no one dared to disobey. Alice was scrubbed, soaked and lathered until her skin and hair shone. Her nails were painted forest green, both fingers and toes. Very light makeup was applied, more to accentuate her features than to cover them up. She stood as a bastion of calm in a sea of activity, a living doll as she was turned and prodded to move this way and that. She nibbled on buttery biscuits, careful to not make a mess.

Alice caught a glimpse of her reflection as she was led downstairs. She looked completely different, but still like herself. It was a polished look. She smiled at herself, ready to start the rest of her life with the man she loved.

It seemed like everyone in Underland had show up for the wedding. People and creatures lined the halls, eager to get a glimpse of the bride. Alice thought it was all surreal. Even though she had slain the Jabberwock and saved the kingdom from the Red Queen, Alice still felt like her usual, unimportant self more than not. In public she would put on a brave face, act the Champion, trying to convince herself to believe it. She knew the more she pretended, the realer it would become. It was only a matter of time for her to fully, truly grasp who she was now. Alice also knew Tarrant would help her every step of the way.

Speaking of her groom, Alice paused outside the doors to the grand hall. Mirana, who had been walking by her side, waved her hand, making Alice look at her oddly. Before her eyes, the queens snow white dress morphed, changing color. Alice felt her heart racing, knowing how much she meant to the queen. The White Queen would forgo wearing white, letting the bride shine on her wedding day. Mirana's dress transformed into a deep sky blue, matching the blue flowers on her wedding cake. Blinking furiously, Alice smiled brightly, not wanting to cry as she opened her arms to hug Mirana.

"Thank you." She whispered into the dark haired queens ear.

"No matter, My Champion." Mirana reached out and cupped her cheek gently. "Today is your day. Enjoy it sister."

Alice watched as Mirana slipped through the doors, taking a deep breath. After a few moments of silence, beautiful bagpipe notes drifted through the doors. It was time for Alice to step into the rest of her destiny. Servants flung the doors open wide, sunlight landing at Alice's feet. With a brilliant smile she walked into the sun.

Vaguely she was aware of all the eyes on her, but her eyes were only for Tarrant. He stood tall and proud next to the vicar. He wore his family colors in his kilt, colors that happened to be those that Alice had chosen for the colors of their wedding. A crisp white shirt highlighted his bright orange hair. His top hat had been cleaned and looked lovingly worn just like his shoes, comfortable, serviceable and utterly appropriate. His smile though, Alice knew she would never forget. Completely open and charming, it was a much richer and more meaningful smile than the one he had given her when he saw her in Underland for the second time. His eyes were a crystalline turquoise, burning bright with love and happiness. He was her future, forever.

Looking back, Alice couldn't remember the words they spoke to each other. She did remember the overwhelming love and pride shining out of Tarrant's eyes when he smiled at her. She was wrapped in a blanket of warm love and acceptance. Beside Tarrant in Underland is where she had always belonged. This world and the people in it were her real family. More real than the flesh and blood she had left Above. There were endless possibilities and love.

"Alice, love, my wife." Tarrant whispered gently when it was time to seal their vow with a kiss.

"Tarrant, my darling husband." Alice reached up and pressed her lips to his. Immediately she was lost in him as magic swirled around her body, lifting her hair and tugging at her skirts. Underland was appeased. Alice was one of it's children now, and married to one of its most beloved of all offspring.

* * *

I will also be upping the rating once I write the wedding night. Not exactly sure when that will be up, but hopefully it will be up soon.


	11. Chapter 11

The celebration at Mamoreal lasted well into the early morning hours, with feasting, drinking and dancing. It was a celebration that was severely needed. Underland needed something to help wipe the sour memory of Iracabeth from it's mind. Alice was relieved that the guests at the wedding chose to stay behind, not following her and Tarrant to the Windmill. She was already nervous enough without having an audience.

The Bandersnatch was pulling a cart behind it, Tarrant and Alice ensconced upon thick cushions. The big creature had apparently decided to stay with Alice, taking upon himself to claim her as his. Tarrant seemed to suffer the beast with his usual good nature. Mirana's words of how the beast was really a gentle creature echoed in her mind as she rocked gently against Tarrant's side. He was a kind and gentle beast, but he was also a creature to not be trifled with. He was fiercely protective of those he considered his people and friends.

Soon the Windmill came into view, glowing softly in the moonlight. Slowly the blades of the big machine turned in the breeze. Tarrant had told her that in the past the machine had been used to crush grain, but ever since the area had become unpopular the spinning of the blades was more for show than anything else. The blades had been repaired with new wood and cloth, spinning with just the quiet hum of wood against wood. The outer shell of the stack had been cleaned and repaired as well, freshly whitewashed. The grounds had been tidied, wild bushes and trees having been tamed. New glass sparkled in the windows. On the small flat plain off to the side of the windmill, the tea tables had also been put to rights with new tablecloths and china, cups sitting upside down in their dishes, awaiting the next tea party.

"Oh Tarrant, you've done a wonderful job." Alice squeezed his hand. "It looks just as I remember."

"I'm glad my love." Tarrant pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "The inside is much better though."

On the opposite side of the windmill from the tea tables stood a large barn structure, full of straw. Tarrant had made a home for the Bandersnatch. Alice felt tears in her eyes.

"Now don't cry sweetling." Tarrant soothed her.

"You made a place for Bandy." She managed to whisper. "Thank you."

"Well now." Tarrant smiled as the beast pulled to a stop before the door to the windmill, the blades on the opposite side of the tower. The hatter hopped down and undid the harness from the creature before reaching up and helping Alice down. "I couldn't very well leave your noble steed and companion out in the elements, now could I?"

The white and black creature whuffled softy, butting his nose into Tarrant's hand. Long, unbandaged and stained fingers scratched behind one of his small ears, making the creature whine happily. With another snort the beast lumbered off into the barn, turning a few times before dropping down with a happy sigh.

"Shall we Mrs. Hightopp?" Tarrant held out his hand to Alice, grin on his lips, hat shadowing his eyes. Alice nodded and placed her hand in Tarrant's. He pulled her close and swept her up into his arms. Alice squealed with laughter.

"You are so silly, Mr. Hightopp."

"Get the door, will you luv?"

Alice reached out and pressed down on the thumb latch, eyes appreciating the fresh brass fixture. Tarrant managed to maneuver his hand enough to snap his fingers before stepping over the threshold. Lanterns sprang to life, lighting the interior of their home warmly. Using his foot, Tarrant closed the door behind him, locking out the outside world.

Wood flooring. Wood paneling up until the height of the chair rail, then another whitewash type material covered the walls, painted a lovely light mint color. The ceiling above was also wood, high and elegant in the space. Windows circled the room, covered in darker green curtains. There was a massive fire place. Two sofas and several chairs. A bookshelf. Carpets on the floor to cut the chill in the winter. It was cozy and welcoming, spotless and beautiful. All of this was taken in quickly, faster than Alice could process. Tarrant set her on her feet in the middle of the sitting room.

"It's absolutely beautiful darling."

"I'm glad my Alice." His strong hands came up and removed her hat. Beside the door was a hat stand and coat rack. He placed her hat on one of the pegs before reaching up and taking his own loved hat off. She loved watching him.

"I'm nervous Tarrant." Alice admitted. "I'm also a little scared too."

"Don't be sweetling." Tarrant swiftly stole a kiss from her before taking her hand. "I promise you will be safe and enjoy it."

He led her up the stairs to the second floor, both of them passing framed pictures of his family. There were also mirrors dotting the walls, all shapes and sizes. On the second floor were two rooms, a washroom and then their bedroom. Their room was basically a suite, very large and having it's own attached washroom. The colors were darker, more relaxing and soothing than those below. Forest green mixed with a navy blue and was accented by both dark rose and natural wood. A large window faced the west, the ocean visible between two hills. Moonlight glinted on the water, a faint sparkling. The bed was huge, easily large enough to hold several people. The bedding was rose colored, a brighter point in the dark room. It looked incredibly soft and welcoming. Alice's heart began to pound.

Large hands cupped her chin, tilting her face up to Tarrant's. His eyes were velvet dark, a rich deep purple. All of his considerable attention was on her, making her feel utterly loved and important. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers, pulling her close. Soon Alice was swept up in his spell like always, the world around her ceasing to exist. Her husband was set in seducing her, and she was more than willing to let him have his way. He tasted like man, all hot and dark, with a chaser of sweetness from their wedding cake they had eaten. He was devouring her, pulling her heart into her throat.

Distantly she felt her tight dress loosening, breasts being freed from their confinement. Heat and electricity ran through her, coiling low in her belly and between her legs. Warm, rough fingers tickled her spine, forcing her to pull her mouth from his with a laugh. Alice realized her fingers were buried in Tarrant's bright hair, holding him close. His eyes were heavy, color riding his on his cheeks, grin nothing but pure sin. Another pulse of heat rocked her core and her nipples hardened. He stepped back, and her dress fell to the floor leaving her in nothing but her own skin. Mirana had convinced her to go without undergarments, whispering to her that her husband's reaction would be well worth it.

"Beautiful." He captured her hands as the instinctively came up to cover herself. "Don't hide yerself lass, ah want to see every inch of yer delicious body."

Tarrant's Outlandish chased shivers along her spine, making her body clench and gush. She was craving something that was just beyond her ability to understand. Her body felt like it was of fire. She watched one of Tarrant's hand reach out and caress her right breast. Her knees became weak and the area between her legs began to get slippery. His rough skin felt delicious against her soft breast, making her gasp.

"That's jus' ah tease." Tarrant moved his hands to his shirt, pulling it from his kilt and over his head. His chest was porcelain, chiseled and defined in a way Alice had never expected. Muscles shifted and slid as his hands moved, undoing the fastening of his kilt. Scars were scattered across his skin, badges of battles that he had survived and won. She was helpless to keep her hands from his skin, wrapping her fingers around his biceps. He was warm, almost hot and smoother than marble.

His kilt hit the floor with a thud and Alice nearly swooned. He was impressively beautiful, all big, hard and painfully erect. His skin was flushed darker than the rest of him even as it stood out from a base of fiery orange curls. She would have thought he had been carved of marble he was so magnificent, but a large vein curled around it, pulsing with his heartbeat. An ache suddenly filled Alice, centered between her legs. Swallowing he looked up and met the eyes of her husband.

"We will get there, my Alice." Tarrant took her hand and led her to the bed. "We have all the time in the world."

He helped her climb onto the bed before following her, looking all the world like a predator stalking it's prey. Alice's thighs slipped against each other as she scooted back on the bed, rest her head on the pillows. Her head was spinning from a heady mix of desire and fear.

"Relax and enjoy." Tarrant murmured. "Ah know ah will."

His hands were everywhere. Slowly they teased her nipples and breasts, making them tight and aching. When she thought she wouldn't be able to take anymore, he lowered his head and wrapped his mouth around her left nipple. Alice came off the bed with a moan, hands gripping the sheets underneath her. His tongue, hot and wet, caressed the bud, wetting it thoroughly. His hot mouth worked it's way south, loving a trail down to the juncture between her legs.

Alice watched as he moved one of his hands between her legs, jerking as she felt him dip his fingers into her. She had been told there would be a stretching, but all she felt was a delicious pleasure. Long, extremely talented fingers stroked and swirled between her lips, making her restless.

"Gods, you are so wet already." His voice was deep, sparking lightning in her veins.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very." Tarrant pulled his hand from her and shifted onto his knees between her legs. The head of his manhood slid along her skin, silky and hot before settling against the outside of her lips. "It means you are ready to be mine."

Emboldened by the look on her husband's face and the darkness in his voice, she replied breathlessly,

"Are you ready to be mine?"

He pressed close, the very tip of his head slipping into her body. Together they sighed happily.

"Ah've been ready to be yours for years my Alice."

"Then have me." She slung her arms around his neck, arching her back and hips as she felt him sink further into her. She was deliciously full, her world coming to center on where they were joined. All her nerves were alive, making her even wetter. He slipped deeper with ease, pushing through her maidenhead with nothing more than a pich.

Soon his pelvis was pressed into hers, his manhood seated deep within her. Alice felt incredibly powerful even though she was the one on the bottom. She was all woman now and was addicted to the pleasure a man and woman could enjoy. Her thoughts must have shown on her face because Tarrant whispered,

"Hold on tight wife. Yer about to be Hightopped."

Before she could ask, he pulled his hips back and slammed into her roughly. A scream ripped from her throat as her legs locked around his waist, pulling him even deeper into her. Several times he thrust hard, the feel of his flesh sliding against hers deep inside pushing her closer to the edge. She was almost there, reaching for something she didn't know when Tarrant changed tactics.

Now he was moving slow, rolling his hips. A slow pull and even slower push. Dragging out the sensation of his sex running through hers. His chest brushed her nipples, adding to the inferno within. Her hands had found their way to his shoulders, gripping him tight. Her name fell like a chanted prayer from his lips, eyes focused on hers. They were black from desire.

He pulled back again, paused for the briefest of seconds and then slammed home with a feral grin. Alice shattered underneath him with a scream, holding him as close as she could. Inside Tarrant was pulsing, jerking as he poured his seed into her. Each pulse was timed with hers, tightening the space inside her in a way that made tears leak from the corners of her eyes.

This was love. Beautiful, wild, glorious. She was home where she belonged. As their sex meshed in the way only a man and woman can Alice knew she had found her purpose.

It was a wonderful realization.


End file.
